Love Affair
by Farginator
Summary: That’s when Carlton saw it. In that one instance Shawn’s brown eyes went dark. As if he had just lost everything that meant anything to him. He had truly messed this one up.
1. Selfishness

**A/N: ok for 1 this is not my first shassie fanfic, its my 3****rd****. I know it prolly sucks right now but I promise it will get much better. The beginning is always a little rocky for me. And secondly I LOVE Psych! Its my favourite show ever! I love Lassie! He's so handsome. Lol anyways. This chapter is short but the next one will be much longer, I promise. It won't be out for a little bit though due to college. So here we go hope you enjoy!**

_Presently_

Shawn sat in the Chief's office sitting next to his boyfriend, Lassie, and across the table from Vick. She had called them into her office about 10 minutes ago. So here they were, in silence for 10 minutes, until the chief finally said some thing "Boys the reason I called you in here because I have heard rumors that you to are, uh, sleeping together. Now as to policy of the police station officers that are gay are frowned upon, it would be difficult or either one of you to continue working together in this department. Now you wont lose your job, but you would have to cease working with each other."

She took a breath, as the 2 boys took in what was being said to them. She continued "Now I have to ask, Mr. Spencer, Detective Lassiter are you or are you not sleeping with each other?"

Carlton Swiftly answered "No, of course not chief, how people come up with these things, its absolutely ridiculous."

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could the person that he loved, the person that told him everyday that he loved him back, couldn't admit that they were dating? we've been dating for a year! He hasn't come to terms with it yet apparently. How could he be with someone who wouldn't even admit they were together. So he ran, right out of the Chief's office, right out the front doors of the station. He didn't make it much further. He slumped down against the side of the building, next to the stairs, and cried.

Carlton knew what he had said had hurt Shawn in so many ways. He had to go find him, he just had to say he was sorry. About a minute later he found his boyfriend up against the wall, and apparently crying. He walked over to him and started to say sorry, when Shawn had cut him off.

"Don't. Just don't."

"Shawn…"

Shawn stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Its okay, I understand that you don't want me around anymore. If you can even tell anyone that were together then why bother doing this." he motioned with his hands to them both.

Carlton tried to retaliate "I didn't mean…"

"I get it you would choose your job over anything else."

"Bye Lassie."

That's when Carlton saw it. In that one instance Shawn's brown eyes went dark. As if he had just lost everything that meant anything to him. He had truly messed this one up. Shawn left, he ran, again. Running is something that he has always done. Usually to nothing, but this time he was running toward something, his dad. Shawn needed his daddy.

**A/N: yeah so I told you it was a short one. Review tell me what you think. **


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories

**A/N: as I sit here in the concourse drinking my mountain dew after I have just finished my English class. I think I should write my next chapter, while I have the time. So here it is and its longer this time I promise.**

Carlton sits in his chair, in his living room. He's been doing that for about a week. Juliet has called a few times trying to get him up and back to the work he loved so much. She even threatened to knock his door down and drag him back.

He tried to call Shawn over 100 times in the past week each time ringing endlessly or going straight to voice mail. He even tried talking to him at Shawn's dad's house, his apartment, Gus' apartment, and even the Psych office. He got nothing, not even Guster would talk to him now.

So here he sits with an untouched scotch in is hand thinking about the all the great times they shared. He had been surprised at how it had all happened.

_About a year ago_

It had been a great week for the Head Detective, he had caught 3 big time criminals with in the week. He was doing paperwork when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up, it was Spencer. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering why I haven't been needed for any cases this past week Carly-Bear."

"because Spencer, the real cops have been doing there job just fine without any of your psychic crap."

They had started arguing back and fourth about how his "visions" help, etc etc. When the Chief had interrupted them with a case file. "My office. Now."

They followed her into the office and took their seats. The chief seated herself behind the desk and started to talk. "Carlton. Spencer. I have a case that would involve some undercover work for the both of you."

Carlton interjected then "of course chief I love being undercover. Should I call my mustache guy?"

"Lassie, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but you look horrible with a mustache." Shawn said

"you understand that if you two were to go undercover you would be spending a lot of time with each other, as a couple."

Carlton was frozen. Shawn looked at the chief with a quizzical look. "what exactly was this case again?" asked Carlton when he was finally able to speak again.

"Jeremiah Rodriguez was seen at the opening of this new club, Wonderland."

Carlton interjected with "yeah I know him, he's a big time drug dealer, never been able to pin anything on him, but what does that have to do with us"

"Carlton, you of all people should know. Wonderland is a cover for his drug dealing and for you to go undercover you must go there and get in with that crowd but you must…" the chief couldn't finish her sentence because Shawn had figured it out.

"He's gay, Wonderland is a gay bar."

"Exactly Mr. Spencer, do you understand now?"

They both nodded. "So the question is do you want to or not?"

Carlton had to think about this. Catch one of the biggest drug dealers in the country? Yes of course he would want that. It would be a great boost for his career. But at the same time he had to pretend to be gay, could he do that? Especially with Spencer as his partner is all senses of the word. He finally said "Can't I just go it alone? Why does he have to be there?"

"Believe or not Carlton, Mr. Spencer is a great detective, you'll need him."

"I'll do it chief!" Shawn said with much enthusiasm. It was the first thing he had been able to say since he found out the 2 of them would be a 'couple'.

Carlton didn't know what it was that made him say yes but he did, it came right out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. Both the chief and Shawn were a little surprised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they had ended up in a booth at Wonderland, waiting for Rodriguez. Nothing it seemed like any other Friday night at a gay bar. Well that's what Carlton had assumed anyway, having never actually been in one before. They had a few drinks waiting. They were sitting close and Carlton had his arm behind Shawn. He could smell Shawn's hair, pineapples, he laughed, of course it would be pineapples.

"What are you laughing at Lassie?" Shawn had asked

He wasn't sure how to answer, Should I tell him the truth? " uh your hair smells like Pineapples"

"of course it does!" he said with a grin.

God he has a perfect smile. Beautiful eyes, and great hair. He put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and held him close. Shawn looked at him with a quizzical face. He nodded and smiled with its-part-of-the-cover face. That's when Shawn noticed Rodriguez and a few other guys talking over the bar. They were looking at them and they kept looking over at them for a while. So Shawn did what the only thing he could think of. He kissed the other man with some much passion and emotion that all Carlton could do was go along with it and kiss back.

That lasted about 10 minutes. When they were done they resumed the old position in which they sat. As another hour went by no more staring, and the posse retreated to the back room. That's all they could do for tonight. They headed home. Carlton drove while Shawn slumped up against the window watching south Santa Barbara go by. They reached their apartment about 10 minutes later. They took the elevator up to the 12 floor and two down on the right. Once inside Shawn went straight for the couch and Carlton to the kitchen.

"So what was that kiss all about?"

Shawn replied with "That's simple Lassie, Rodriguez and his goons were staring at us. We were the only ones in the whole bar all night that hadn't done _anything. _I could tell they were talking about us, deciding weather or not we were actually a couple. You know gay people have a great sense of that kind of thing."

"oh" was the only thing that he could say

Shawn walked around the apartment, first time they had been there since the start of this whole thing. He found the bedroom, and he saw one bed.

"Lassie, there's only one bed!" Shawn shouted down the hall "Do you want to share or what?"

"I don't see why not. We're both adults that can handle themselves." He looked to Shawn "Well at least I am."

_Presently_

That's how it had all started. In that one Night everything had changed. From Annoying little fake psychic Spencer to Cute, Adorable, still fake psychic, Shawn. When ever Shawn had asked Carlton how he came to the conclusion to put his feelings out on the line. "it had been the touch" he would always reply. "When you touched me, to wake me up the next morning, that's when I knew."

They had kept it a secret from everyone up until about a month after. When Shawn had accidentally let is slip. It wasn't his fault he always said he taunted me with pineapple! Then they told Juliet about a week later, and Henry was saved for last. That dinner had been an awkward one. Thinking of all the firsts they had shared in the past year, he smiled for the first time since Shawn had left.

----------------------------------

Shawn had been hiding in his old room at his dads house for a week. He'd told his dad everything that had happened. Then walked up to his room and shut the door. He only came down for meal time. He spent all his time laying on the bed thinking about everything that had happened in the last year.

His phone had been buzzing for what seemed like forever. Getting endless texts and calls from Lassiter, Jules, and Gus. Until his phone had finally died about 2 days ago. He heard knocking on the door the first few days, followed by Henry giving them some excuse of why Shawn couldn't come out. He thought about forgiving Lassie, his job was very important to him. He just wanted to keep it. But even admitting it he wouldn't lose the job, just but a damper on it.

He didn't mean to be selfish but he wanted Lassie, he wanted to be with him, we wanted everything to be ok. He tired calling, he would get as far as the area code. He tired going to his house, he got as far as the porch steps. Lassie was always breaking plans, and promises, but he forgave him because he loved him so much. But this time he wasn't sure if he could.

**A/N: and so that concludes Chapter 2. Definitely longer. Shassie goodness soon. I promise. Review please. Tell me what you think! Till next time. JAT**


	3. Kept Secrets

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. And quickly too, hmm not much homework at college so far. So for 1 who is sad that Patrick Swayze died on Monday after fight Cancer for 20 months.? I send all my sympathy's to his family. L Any way on with the story!

**Carlton hadn't left his apartment since the incident, so about a week. He had Shawn on his mind 24/7. He couldn't sleep at all, couldn't eat, couldn't even drink. There was a scotch on the table that he poured when he first got home a week earlier. He couldn't muster up the strength to drink it. When ever he looked at it, it made him sick. But there it sat, untouched.**

**Carlton had left it there purposely. He thought it he deserved to feel sick for what he did to Shawn, the man he liked so much. No loved. In the year they had been together not once did either say that the loved each other. He was sure that Shawn had about say it several times. But he had always interrupted the moment one way or another, because he wasn't sure if he could say it back yet. He hoped that Shawn loved him enough to stay with him until he was ready. He knew now of course, and he wanted to tell him desperately. Shawn had been the type of person that floated in and out of 'relationships' if that's what you could call them. He knew after a month that Shawn would be with him for a long time. He didn't want to lose him, ever. So that's why whenever Shawn had tried to say the 3 biggest words in all of the world., he had to interrupt him. He couldn't lose the man that had made his different for the better. He Loved Shawn.**

"**I love you Shawn." He said out loud. He had to say it out loud. Yeah he could get used to that. **

**______**

**Shawn decided to forgive Lassie. He knew he just wanted to keep his job. He understood that after looking at it from Lassie's perspective. He hated that Lassie was always leaving him for his work. But he forgave him, every time, because he loved him. Loved. There was that word again. He played around with that word for a while before deciding to say it to his boyfriend. Every time there was a moment to possibly say it Lassie had said something to change the subject. Turning away. Getting something to eat or drink. Sometimes he shut him up with a kiss. A kiss that meant, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that yet. Shawn understood for first few months. Then the next few passed by. Nothing. He never asked about it though. He figured he didn't want to that out there just yet because every time he did that person left. Shawn didn't think he could handle someone he cared about leaving him again, and he was right. **

**Shawn missed the beginning. The beginning of their relationship. They were always together, Lassie worked less, took him on spontaneous trips out of town, giving him romantic evenings complete with dinner, and Shawn's control of the TV remote for the whole night. That only happened when Lassie absolutely couldn't get out of work. He missed that.**

_**about a year ago**_

**Shawn had gotten up early that first morning and made eggs, bacon, and some toast. They were about ready when Shawn went to wake up Carlton. He had barely touched him when he woke up. That was the moment Carlton knew he was definitely in like with the psychic. Shawn could see it Lassie's eyes. Shawn knelt down and kissed him on the lips. "Breakfast is ready." he said "get dressed and meet me in the kitchen" **

**Shawn walked back to the kitchen while Carlton dressed. Lassie couldn't believe what had just happened, he liked it. He hadn't had this strong of a feeling since, **_**her**_**, he didn't want to mention her name. **

**They ate breakfast with lots of chatter about how Shawn had know Carlton liked his breakfast. With Shawn replying with the whole I'm psychic thing. They spent the rest of the day and most of the afternoon together going over their cover stories. That night they went back to the Wonderland bar. This time instead of sitting at the corner booth radiating the whole cop vibe, they danced, drank, danced some more. Who knew they could both dance so good? They started asking around if anyone knew where they could get some drugs. Kyle Sheteron, one of criminals they had caught earlier in the week, had confession that he got his drugs from a guy name Jeremiah. **

**Then got and in when the bar tender asked for the 2 of them to follow. They did, followed them right in to the back room. Rodriquez wasn't there yet, but the rest of the group assured them he would be there soon. When he arrived about 10 minutes later, the rest of them informed the boss of who the couple were. **

"**So I hear your looking for drugs" Jeremiah said**

"**Yeah, my buddy Kyle said that he got some good stuff from you." Carlton answered**

**Rodriquez leaned back in his black leather chair, and studied them both. Looking for any clue that they weren't who they were saying they are. He took 5 long minutes deciding. He finally figured that they seemed legit. Only 1 question was left to be asked "So how long have you guys been together?"**

"**1 month, 2 weeks, 3 days and 5 wonderful hours." Shawn answered while holding both of lassie's hands in his, and staring him lovingly in the eye. **

"**that's sweet that you know down to the hour" A smile spread against the boss' face "So how much do you want?" **

**they looked at each other as if they were negotiating telepathically. Carlton turned to him and answered "oh about this much" he gestured with his hands**

"**ok come back in 2 days you'll have it" he made a note in his date book "Why, if you don't mind, do you even want my product?"**

"**We hear it makes the sex so much better" Shawn answered**

**Rodriquez smiled and nodded. The two of them left, hand-in-hand, without another word. The left the bar and headed back to the apartment. Where they called the chief to let her know when it was going down. They had nothing to do for two whole days. So what could two people that liked each do for two days? And they did exactly that.**

**Shawn started it. He took one of Carlton's ties and tied it around Lassie's eyes. He protested at first, but went along with it. Shawn straddled the other mans lap, and sat. He started kissing his cheek, then down to his neck, across, the other cheek, his forehead, and trailed down until the warm hotness of Shawn' s mouth reached Lassie's ear. He nibbled, sucked, and breathed on his ear lobe. Carlton liked that, he could tell. So he kept at it. Carlton couldn't take it anymore. He still couldn't see but he felt his hands up Shawn's back and putting his hands on either side of Shawn's face and pulling their lips together. Shawn smiled, Lassie couldn't take much he thought. This was going to be a great night.**

**Shawn had let Carlton take of his make shift blindfold after another 10 minutes of torturous near kisses. They moved from the couch to the bedroom shedding their clothes along the way, forgetting them before they hit the ground. By the time they reached the bedroom they were wearing nothing but boxers. Carlton gently threw Shawn on the bed and climbed on top of him. They kissed all over, getting everywhere they could. Exploring each other, they wanted to remember everything about each other. **

**After minutes upon minutes of foreplay Carlton said "Shawn, are you ready… for this?" Shawn nodded. **

**The next two days proceeded in much the same way. Fast. Slow. Continuous. Upside down. They did it all. They each wanted to make each other happy. Carlton looked over to Shawn during lunch the next time. "you know I would still love you just the same if we didn't fool around all the time, its just extra, like a bonus." **

"**I know" Shawn said with a smile.**

**_____**

**The two days were up and the bust went of with out a hitch. They got him and the rest of his group. Better yet they didn't even know it was them that got him. **

**Since the operation was over they had to retreat to their own house/apartment. Before Shawn could ask Carlton answered. "I have this extra key, and I don't like to sleep alone."**

"**Of course Lassie."**

**They had spent their whole relationship living in Carlton's house, Shawn had only used his apartment as a cover. Good thing it was cheap. **

_**Presently **_

**Shawn had had enough of sitting around, being scared of leaving the house or calling. He made his way downstairs, stopped to tell his dad that he was going to Lassie's to talk things out, if I'm not home later things went ok. Shawn smiled. He waved to his dad before he walked out the door. He had walked a few blocks when someone came up from behind him and grabbed him. Shawn tried to scream but he was covering his mouth. So he started kicking, a slightly less large man grabbed his feet. They pulled him into a dark van. They drove off into the night, not knowing that they had left a key piece of evidence behind. Little did the Shawnknapper's know, Shawn's shoe had fallen off in the dirt next to the sidewalk. Written on the bottom with Sharpie were the words 'Help me Lassie' **

**Carlton had woken up suddenly. He had fallen asleep on his couch. He felt like something was wrong but just couldn't place it. **

**A/N: hmm this chapter didn't take as long as I thought it would. Either way its finished. And for those of you don't know how the words 'help me lassie' were on his shoe, its because Shawn had written it while still in his room. He did it as a precaution for something else. Cause he knew something was about to happen. Shawn has a sense for that kind of thing. Anyways that's my reasoning. Review, I know you want to. Till next time, JAT**


	4. Everything goes wrong

A/N: So its been a while since my last chapter. I've had loads of college homework to do. I had to clean up my room, well I didn't have too but I like things clean. And I have to get stuff around for the fair. My favourite time of the year!

So how did you guys like the Bollywood episode? I love the whole competition between Lassie and Shawnie. Plus the awkward scene between Abby and Jules. And how Shawn was jealous of Raj fake dating Juliet. I am also looking for a beta if anyone knows one or is one please let me know. Thanks! Anyways on with the story. I hope you like it!

**Carlton had awoken suddenly. He didn't know why or that he had even fallen asleep. His apartment was the same. Newspapers and mail strewn about on the table, the couch and chairs were messed up. The scotch still on the table. Shawn, he thought. That's what he felt, he felt like something bad had happened to his love. His Cell rang.**

"**Hello?" He answered**

"**Hey. Lassiter, its Henry"**

"**oh, hi."**

"**I was just calling to find out how things went last night. If you guys worked through it or not. I want my son to be happy Carlton."**

**Lassie was confused "What do you mean I don't understand?"**

**Henry started to worry "Last night Shawn had come out of his room and told me he was going over to your house to work things out, he said that he had forgiven you."**

**Lassie was not officially worried "Henry, Shawn didn't come over last night, I didn't get a call or even a text message." He double checked his phone. Nothing. "I have a feeling that something bad happened. Meet me at the station in 20."**

"**ok, bye" the line went dead. **

**Carlton rushed around taking the first shower in a week or so, brushed his teeth, and dressed up in a suit with out the tie. When he was done he headed for the station. He meet up with Henry there. They had just entered when Juliet noticed her partner and walked up to him. "There you are. Back to work finally." She saw the guy standing next to him and said "Mr. Spencer what are you doing here?"**

**Lassie responded "We have reason to believe Shawn has been Kidnapped." **

**Juliet's mouth dropped. About a second later the chief walked up to the group. "Lassiter I glad to see you back, and just in time. I got this ransom note" she held up a piece of paper. "come with me please"**

**All three followed her into her office. Henry was last so he closed the door. The chief seated herself behind her desk. The others stood. **

"**I received this ransom note about 10 minutes ago. I had it dusted for prints, nothing. I checked the envelope for the return address, Fake. I tried to see if anyone seen who had dropped it off. I was just about to call you Lassiter when I saw you and O'Hara out there."**

"**chief who was kidnapped?" Lassiter asked knowing full well he already knew, but was hoping it was someone else.**

**The chief hesitated a little "It was Shawn." **

**Lassie fell into the seat behind him, one of his fears had become a reality. He didn't want to lose Shawn. He couldn't handle it. He knew Henry wouldn't be able to either. "Can I see it?" he motioned to the note.**

**She handed it over it read in big black letters "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MESSED WITH ME DETECTIVE. I KNOW IT WAS YOU. NOW I HAVE TAKEN YOUR BOYFRIEND. SAY GOODBYE DETECTIVE."**

"How do you know its Shawn?" Lassiter asked

She handed him a picture. Shawn was tied to a good looking leather chair. In a room that was tastefully decorated. And with out a shoe?

"do you have any idea of who might have taken him? And why they thought you too were together?"

"Chief you remember about a year ago? The undercover thing?" She nodded. It all clicked in her head.

"Rodriquez"

Jules interjected "You mean drug lord Jeremiah Rodriquez?" he nodded "you never told me that"

"it was undercover O'Hara I had to keep it a secret" everyone was silent. "But isn't he still in jail?"

"Yea but he has accomplices, detective."

"I'll start looking for any traces of him, O'Hara with me." the partners went off to the computers, leaving Henry behind.

"your welcome to stay and look over, if you want" the chief said to Henry

"Thanks chief" He left her office and found a chair to sit in and reached for his phone to call Gus. The conversation took about a minute. Gus was in his car and on the way before he hung up.

____

Shawn had woken up restricted but comfortable. It smelled good and it was warm. Complete opposite of the van he had ridden in for the hour or so it took them to get to where they were.

He listened for a bit. He heard nothing so he opened his eyes. The room was not bright, but not dark. Dim, but not too much. The room was a maroon color. It smelled of Old Spice and Axe. Nice mixture he noted. It was furnished with dark leather couches and recliner chairs. One of which he was tied to. There were book cases. A expensive TV. Coffee table with random newspaper articles. He guessed there were at least 3 windows. Either that or they just had drapes on the wall jus for fun. One door on the far side of the room.

He sat there for a long time, just hoping that someone would have noticed that he had gone missing. Hoping that Lassie was the one on the case. He'd find me in no time. Hoping that someone would find his shoe.

He kept wondering, who would take me? What did I do? His mind went over everything that could have landed him here. Then to door opened. In came two big men, each that looked like the could snap a 12 year old in half with their fingers. One spoke "hey your awake. Our boss will be in soon"

The two men retreated to the couch. Sitting and browsing through one of the various newspapers on the coffee table. Sure enough about ten minutes later another guy entered. Smaller, but he still had some massive muscles. He knew he had seen him before, who was this guy? The thought about it some more.

The boss took his seat on the chair opposite of Shawn and next to the couch. "Shawnie. Shawnie. Shawnie." he said "I expected better of you." He choose the top newspaper from the pile. Looked at it for a second as to see if it was the right one.

Shawn knew now who this guy was. A year ago. Drug operation. Wonderland gay bar. 2nd in command. Johnny D. Dorango.

"hey Johnny. What's up? Are we having a party? If were are it'd be much more fun if I was untied." putting emphasis on the last word.

"aw now Shawnie you know I can't do that." He fiddled with the newspaper in his hands. "do you now why you're here Shawnie?"

"hmm let me guess… I put away your boss and now your out to get me. Well you got me, what are you gonna do? Kill me?"

"What, you don't want to know how I found out?" Shawn just sat there looking at him.

After a while he finally gave in and told him any way. He took the newspaper that he had in his hand, he turned it around and showed Shawn the front page. It was a picture of him after solving yet another case for the SBPD. With the detective in the back ground.

"wow you got me from a picture, you guys are good."

"Shut up. God do you ever stop talking."

"no"

Dorango slapped him across the face with the newspaper. Which didn't hurt a lot but enough for him to stop talking, at least for a little while.

"Now, since you've stopped talking, I have sent a note to the police department. They should have it by now. Either way they'll be looking for you. And when your precious detective boyfriend comes looking for you, he's gonna get it as well."

Shawn knew Lassie would do everything he could to get him home safe, even though they were in a bit of a fight. Maybe he had talked to my dad and known that he was going to forgive him. Maybe he had found his shoe. He hoped with all his heart that he would see him again. But the fact that that might not happen brought a tears to his eyes.

_____

Back at the station, almost everyone was working to find Shawn. Rodriquez was still in jail, the were absolutely sure. McNabb even went down to double check. So he was out, but that doesn't mean that he couldn't be behind it. They checked up on a few of his old friends. They haven't had contact with him in almost a year, ever since he went to jail.

Only 3 were unaccounted for. Johnny D Dorango, and twp people that were only know as Jimmy, and Harold. Everyone one was doing their best to find the three. Computer check's, paper trails, anything. Carlton was getting no where so he decided that I would be a great idea to re-trace Shawn's steps from his dads house to his own. He started to walk and a little while later he saw something sticking out of the bushes on the ground. A shoe? He picked it up and turned it up side down. 'Help me Lassie' it was Shawn's shoe. Lassiter's stomach and heart fell.

His phone started ringing. O'Hara.

"hello"

"I got a lead." she said. She proceeded to tell him that she had found the tiniest trace on the internet. she had stopped using his credit card about 3 months ago and the last thing he had paid for was a room in the old hotel on the south side of Santa Barbara.

"I'll come and get you. Be ready in 10."

Lassiter ran back to his car, with Shawn's shoe in hand. He picked up Jules in exactly 10 minutes and they headed off for the hotel.

**A/N: so yeah that was the 4****th**** chapter. The next one prolly wont be out until Sunday or sometime next week. I have college tests, and fair. I love the fair. It comes once a year for 1 week. It's the only fun thing we have in our little country town. So I spend all my free time there. Except for when I have homework but it is fair so even my school work lacks in this one week. It's a good thing that I only have 4 days of college a week. Anyways enough about fair. I hoped you guys liked the fourth chapter. REVIEW, you know you wanna. So until next time, JAT**


	5. Almost

**AN: Sorry about the long delay, I have been busy, and I haven't wanted to write. **

Carlton drove the whole way there, well speed the whole way there. Barely stopping at red lights and the various stop signs.

Juliet waited patiently for him to calm down and tell her what was going on, and where they were going.

They arrived at the warehouse as night sky was turning to a dark shade of blue.

Carlton almost knocked the driver's side door off its hinges getting out of the car.

They went inside the shady looking hotel, and walked up to the person behind the counter.

Carlton flashed his badge, and said "Hi, I'm detective Carlton Lassiter, and I'm here to find a guy buy the name of Johnny D Dorango."

The guy behind the desk seemed like he had had a lot of experience with the cops and was finally in the position to tell them no. "I'm sorry Mr. Detective, but I can not let you have that information." He said in a mocking tone

This pissed Lassiter off, he need to find his Shawn, and he wasn't gonna let a little hotel clerk get in the way of that.

So he reached over the desk, grabbed him, and threw him over to his side.

The clerk was a little shaken of what had just happened, and before he knew it Carlton was kicking him, punching him, and finally pinned him to the ground.

"Now tell me where is Johnny?"

In a muffled voice, due to the fact that his face was in the carpet he responded with "This is police brutality, and I am so gonna sue the hell out of you."

Carlton was getting angrier and angrier by the second, he twisted that mans arm so hard behind him, Juliet thought he was gonna rip it right off of him.

The clerk let out a scream, a scream so loud that Juliet had to cover her ears, and was pretty sure that the residents of the hotel could hear him too.

It did phase Carlton at all, his eyes were dark, and full of anger. "Do you know where he is now?"

Carlton let up a bit so the big baby would stop yelling and after a minute or so he said "seventh floor, room twelve."

"You see that wasn't so hard now was it?" He got off of him and proceeded to the elevator with Juliet.

After the doors closed Carlton turned to his partner and said "I'm sorry that you had to see that, I just wanted to know where he was, I just wanted my Shawn back." he let out a few tears he was holding in.

Juliet smiled and patted his back "I always knew that you loved him, that you two would end up together."

"Sorry we didn't tell you."

"I knew you would, when you guys were ready."

The elevator dinged, the doors slide open, and what they saw they would never forget.

-------

_Meanwhile in the hotel room_

This was it, I am going to die, Shawn thought, I am going to die in a nice hotel room, tied to a chair, from a guy I'm not even sure if he can spell the word knife.

Carlton was too late, too late to save me.

The three stood in front of him, the two big guys both had a machete type of cutting instrument, and Johnny, had a gun, for security.

"Any last words, Psychic?" Were Johnny's words

"When Lassie gets you, tell him I said 'I love you'."

They laughed, and the two started to close in, one in front and one behind.

"I'm gonna leave you to this boys, I don't think I could handle seeing the blood."

They looked at him and the bigger of the two said "Blood boss? Your afraid of blood?"

He shoot him a dirty look "I'm not afraid of blood per say, just the fact that is blood is gonna get all over my $10,000 recliner." with that he left the room.

The two returned to their positions, and Shawn closed his eyes.

That's when it happened, that's when they heard the scream. Lassie was here and Shawn knew it.

He started to talk "You hear that? That's my lassie here to come kick some serious ass. He's gonna get you, put you in jail and throw away the key. If you let me go, and you know don't kill me, I could put in a good word for you. Less jail time and all that."

They looked at each other, walked away and conversed. He felt it before he actually processed what had happened.

The smaller one had plunged his knife in to the other heart, instantly dead.

**There you go, the next chapter… sorry for the long wait, boy has it been a long one. There will be another chapter, a relatively long one. ****J please tell me what you think.**


End file.
